My Romeo
by lalababee
Summary: Edward and Bella first meet. Bella falls insanely in love with him and Edward loves her, too. Charlie, however, does not approve of their relationship. Billy Black had told Charlie that the Cullens were vampires, so he knew what they were. *songfic*


A/N: My first for the Twilight series…It's a songfic

**A/N: My first for the Twilight series…It's a songfic. Song is Love Story by Taylor Swift, even tho I hate her. I like the song, though…**

**Summary: Edward and Bella first meet. Bella falls insanely in love with him and Edward loves her, too. Charlie, however, does not approve of their relationship. Billy Black had told Charlie that the Cullens were vampires, so he knew.**

**You must watch the youtube video for this song, it's awesome. LOL**

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

I loved him. No doubt about it. He was my Knight in Shining Armor, my Vampire, my Love, my Edward. I was only 16 when I first met him, of course.

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know**

I met him at a party. He spoke to me, and when I looked at him couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but my Edward changed that. He was gorgeous, with beautiful green eyes and sandy brown hair.

When I introduced him to Charlie, my father, Charlie was nice. Well, that is until I said hid name was Edward Cullen. Charlie just paled, and started stuttering before he managed to choke out, "Get out of my house." I didn't understand it, but Edward seemed to, because he just nodded, muttered an apology, and ran out the house before I could say anything.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

I chased after him, but I didn't have to run far to see Edward sitting on the curb about eight houses down from mine. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, telling him in that little touch not to leave me alone, to stay with me forever. Edward, the only guy in the world who could ever understand me, kissed my and made plans for me to sneak out to him later.

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

**Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

He never left me alone, and for that I was extremely happy. I continued to sneak out to see him, and he was always there to take my somewhere where I would be happy, although he never knew I'd be happy anywhere as long as he was there.

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

**Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

My parents never truly understood how I felt about Edward. They didn't understand love, because they had an arranged marriage. They wanted me to marry someone else, but I tried to get out of it. I wanted my Edward, even if my folks didn't approve.

**Oh oh  
**

For the first time ever, Edward didn't come to pick me up when we agreed to meet. I got worried, so I went to look for him.

**  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said**

**Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said**

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

**Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh**

I love you, Edward Cullen, forever and ever.

**Please, R&R!! **


End file.
